Algoma Niagara
Algoma Niagara is a female contestant in Battle for Canal Park and she was the second runner-up (3rd Place) in the first season. She was on the Squishy Cherries team in Season 1. She qualified for Battle for Canal Park Again with 556 votes, but was killed temporarily by Algoma Hansa in "Return of the Hang Glider", causing her to be temporarily out of the contest. Later on, in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", she was recovered again by Walter J. McCarthy Jr. by using a bubble blower and blowing her out. However, she was disqualified again in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", along with H. Lee White, as Algoma Niagara was technically not an official contestant due to her absence at the beginning of the season, and sent to the TLC. As of "Welcome Back", Algoma Niagara has returned. She also returned for Battle for BFCP as a contestant and member of the team iance, although she was demoted from member to "bember" by Walter J. McCarthy Jr. because of telling American Integrity not to zap Algoma Hansa, and demoted to "bemb" by H. Lee White for not knowing the questions that were asked in the contest in "Questions Answered". Info In early September 2017, Algoma Central Corporation took delivery of Algoma Niagara, the first of two new Equinox-class self-unloading lake bulk carriers built at Yangzijiang Shipbuilding Group Limited, Jingjiang City, China. The ship quickly departed on its two-month voyage to Canada via the Panama Canal. She arrived in Canada and entered service in November 2017, making the ship available for the peak fall season on the Great Lakes. Personality Algoma Niagara is usually nice, carefree and happy, but when she is afraid of something, (ex. Walter J. McCarthy Jr. telling American Integrity to shock someone), she will try and prevent it from happening, which occasionally has consequences. When pushed enough, Algoma Niagara isn't afraid of speaking her mind to other characters, like with American Courage when she constantly decides to be friends only to change her mind or to stand up to Algoma Hansa in "Return of the Hang Glider". Despite this, she is often known to be a pushover towards Walter J. McCarthy Jr. and H. Lee White, and often hangs around them, despite their actions. Algoma Niagara is very forgiving, as she instantly became friends with American Courage in "Get in the Van" when she returned to Algoma Niagara after she had bought Canal Park, although she still seems hesitant to forgive H. Lee White for bossing her in "Questions Answered". She seems to be sad ever since she got demoted and American Integrity zapped people. Algoma Niagara is also shown to have paranoia, as seen in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" when she thought H. Lee White's elimination was caused by her not forgiving H. Lee White, which as a result pushed her to hastily forgive every member on iance. Trivia *'Running gag:' Algoma Niagara is constantly popped. *'Running gag:' Algoma Niagara expressing excitement by yelling "Yoylecake!" *Her catchphrase may stem from an elongation of her pronunciation of "Yay" alongside "cake" which is a recurring item in Battle For Canal Park. *Algoma Niagara is the first contestant to die in BFCP, PCFB, and BFB. *Algoma Niagara is extremely durable for a lake freighter, being able to last on Earth's atmosphere and even in space indefinitely without popping. **She is also incredibly heavy for a lake freighter, since she doesn't ever float upward, even when underwater. *Algoma Niagara actually has a Goiky accent (and might not be the only character who has one, due to Algoma Strongfield also having a thick accent which may be somewhere in Goiky), where some vowels are replaced with "oi". *Algoma Niagara is the only blue original contestant to not be in Bleh. **She is also the only original transparent contestant to not be in Bleh. *Algoma Niagara was thought to be unintelligent by Walter J. McCarthy Jr. and H. Lee White until she managed to count to more than three without being popped. *Algoma Niagara is the first contestant to create an alliance on BFCP. **She is also the highest ranking contestant of her alliance. **However, it is unknown how Walter J. McCarthy Jr. and H. Lee White became the leaders of the alliance. *Algoma Niagara has a Speaker Box that was recommended in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". *Algoma Niagara has a brief cameo in "Get Digging" as one of the prizes Algoma Transport could possibly win. *Algoma Niagara's name changes to Metal Ship when she turns into metal. *Algoma Niagara is one of the three contestants who "died forever" in "Return of the Hang Glider", the other two are CSL Niagara and Algoma Hansa. **She was the first out of the three to be recovered, in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". *The only original contestants who haven't popped Algoma Niagara are Algoma Transport, Cedarglen, Baie St. Paul, and CSL Niagara. *Algoma Niagara is the only contestant with another method of recovery that doesn't involve a recovery center, as shown in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" where Walter J. McCarthy Jr. uses a bubble blower to revive her. **It is unknown why Walter J. McCarthy Jr. didn't just blow her back to life after she popped. *In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Algoma Niagara was confirmed to not be a contestant by A-410 Speaker Box, however, she was given a soda can (ironically called "Bubbly Pop") as a consolation. *Algoma Niagara, along with A-410, was the first character ever seen by fans (due to the thumbnail of the video of the first episode). *Algoma Niagara was the only contestant to get flung without receiving elimination votes. *Algoma Niagara is the first contestant to not get eliminated in one season, but get eliminated in the other. *Her favorite food may be "YOYLECAKE!", as it is her catchphrase. *The very first person to pop Algoma Niagara was American Century, as seen in "Take the Plunge: Part 1". *She is the first and the last contestant to receive an Immunity Ticket. *Aside from Evil American Courage, Algoma Niagara is the only contestant whose evil version appeared without a recommended character crowd. **Evil Algoma Niagara is the only evil character to have a speaking role. *Algoma Niagara's "OMG" phrase is OMBB; referring to 'Bubble Blower'. *Algoma Niagara is the first character confirmed to not have a brain, the second being Radcliffe R. Latimer. *Algoma Niagara is one of the five transparent contestants, the others are American Century, Baie St. Paul, Algosea, and Algoma Innovator. *Algoma Niagara didn't compete in BFCPA because Algoma Hansa popped her in the season 1 finale. *Due to trying to talk American Integrity out of zapping Algoma Hansa, Algoma Niagara gets demoted by Walter J. McCarthy Jr. to the alliance rank "Bember". **Also, in "Questions Answered", H. Lee White demoted Algoma Niagara to a "bemb" since she got two questions wrong. *Algoma Niagara is technically the only Season 1 contestant to not get eliminated in all of BFCP, as Algocanada was eliminated in Book 8 of Total Algocanada Island, and American Courage was eliminated in BFB 3. Even though she was flung in The Long-Lost Yoyle City, she wasn't eliminated. *As of now, Algoma Niagara has the fourth least amount of votes so far in BFB, at 658. The ones with the third, second and first least are Algoma Transport, Cedarglen and A-410, who have 526, 500 and 305 votes respectively. **This does not include members of Bleh, as they were not up for elimination yet. *Algoma Niagara is the only original contestant who has never been in the bottom 2 before. *Algoma Niagara is one of the last original contestants who haven't gotten over 1,000 votes overall. Gallery As the Algoma Niagara 2995746.jpg|Port Quebec 2964619.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on July 23, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. 2964618.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on July 23, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. 2964617.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on July 23, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. 2964614.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on July 23, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. 2952925.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on July 7, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. 2952924.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on July 7, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. 2952923.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on July 7, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. 2929674.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on May 18, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. 2929673.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on May 18, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. 2929672.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on May 18, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. 2929671.jpg|ALGOMA NIAGARA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on May 18, 2018. She is one of Algoma's Equinox class newbuilds which became operational late in 2017. Category:Characters